Bloody Wings
by Shiyume
Summary: [Cross Over ASFF8] Un ange majeur est envoyé sur Terre à la recherche d'un ange déchu, disparu mais très dangereux... Cependant... Les Enfers décident d'envoyer un chasseur à sa poursuite ... [Réécriture en Cours : Hiatus]


**Auteur** : Yume623

**Base** : Cross over Angel Sanctuary / Final Fantasy VIII

**Titre** : Les Ailes sanglantes

**Chapitre** : prologue

**Genre** : romance yaoi ( on s'en serait pas douté -_- ), ange, chasse à l'homme.

**Rating** : comme d'hab pour pas faire chier R

**Pairing** : bah je vais pas le dire dès maintenant c que le prologue ^^

**Disclaimer** : bah les persos sont pas à moi, y sont d'une part à Squaresoft© et Kaori Yuki©  *boude* mais c pas juste je peux pas en avoir un ou deux messssant auteur. Allez juste mon lag' d'amour sivouplé ç____

Prologue    

_Après la guerre_

Le monde céleste s'était peu à peu remis des évènements provoqués par l'Ange Salvateur. La disparition du Dieu avait bouleversé les choses et laissant les anges désormais seuls même si ça ne changeait pas beaucoup par rapport à avant.

L'Atsilouth s'était peu à peu reconstruit. Et les troupes des Enfers y étaient retournées.  Lucifer s'occupait de son pays, Kourai de la Géhenne et Métatron.

Peu à après la remise en état du monde céleste, de nombreuses réunions eurent lieu. De nouvelles dispositions s'imposaient dans la mesure ou plus personne ne pouvait décider à leur place de leurs faits et gestes. Ils n'étaient plus sous le contrôle de Dieu, ils étaient libres.

Mais ce nouvel état leur avait coûté cher et malgré leur bonne volonté, l'absence de certains anges leur était fâcheuse. Les Archanges Elémentaires, par exemple, Uriel était retourné en Hadès, Gabriel n'existait plus, et Raphaël était toujours en cryogénisation quant à Mickaël, il ne pouvait pas à lui tout seul remplacer trois Archanges. Même en étant le frère du Diable.

De plus les autorités angéliques avaient un nouvel objectif : récupérer, avant les Enfers, les anges déchus exilés sur Asshiah pendant la période de Sévoth-Tart. Certains injustement d'autres non. Mais la puissance de chacun pouvait être un atout comme une menace. C'est pourquoi les anges ont entrepris de chercher tous ces anges. Néanmoins les Enfers avaient aussi à la recherche des déchus, un "chasseur", un véritable duc de la traque. Le ciel, en apprenant cela, avait immédiatement dépêché un ange majeur. Mais l'identité des deux chasseurs restait inconnue. 

-Yetsirah-Rakiah-

Un ange encapuchonné se tenait dans l'ombre, discutant avec un autre.

_ Pourquoi est-ce moi qui dois y aller ? disait l'ange. Pourquoi ne pas confier cette mission à un autre ? A........... par exemple !

Le vent soufflait fort et seuls des bribes de conversations étaient audibles.

_Mais Maître.......... Vous n'y pensez pas. Il est incompatible avec ce genre de mission. Il ne faut pas............................ De plus, Maître Métatron a insisté sur ce point. Il est trop puissant, même si....... été scellé......... si jamais.......... se réveiller....... catastrophe. Même pire si le............ Enfers............ trouver.......... fin d'Asshiah...... céleste.

Le vent souffla de plus en plus fort. Quiconque aurait voulu espionner n'aurait pas pu en tirer grand chose. L'ange, en cape renifla :

_ Et alors ?!! Je n'aime pas les humains. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en mêlerai. J'ai déjà assez combattu par le passé.

_ Oui, mais selon Maître Métatron, vous êtes....... seul........ arrêter........ convaincre.............. nécessaire.......... ramener.

Le vent soufflait décidément fort et l'autre ange ne faisait aucun effort pour  se faire entendre. Plus on avançait et plus la conversation devenait floue. L'ange soupira puis marmonna :

_Wakata, Wakata yo. Ikimasu. Mais qu'on ne me le fasse pas regretter.

Sur ce, il disparut.

-Enfers-

Le démon (?) se tenait en face du trône impériale des Enfers, Lucifer face à lui.

_Chasseur, je te donne une nouvelle mission. Tu dois le trouver et le ramener. Evite de le tuer. Torture le si ça te chantes. Réveille le  même ça m'arrange. C'est tout ce que tu devras faire.

_ Yoi ! Lucifer-sama.

_ Tu devrais faire attention. Le ciel a envoyé quelqu'un à sa recherche. Tu devras le blesser et si possible le tuer. Tu ne dois surtout pas le lui laisser.  Maintenant pars.

La traque commence.

***********fin du prologue************

à suivre

vala vala c'est le début de la fic, alors n'hésitez pas dites moi ce que vous en pensez  reviews reviews onegai shimaaaaaaasu ^^

pitit dico jap 

Wakata wakata : litéralement j'ai compris (X2)

Ikimasu : je dois / vais y aller

Yoi : bien, à vos ordres

-sama : maître


End file.
